


New Enemy New Friend

by StarStorm21



Series: Misguided Friend [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Someone saves Arthur from the fall and vows he will never be hurt again.





	New Enemy New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Finally did that sequel I promised.

Arthur’s mind was frozen as he fell; too shocked to have any thoughts, even of his own impending death, form in any kind of coherence. However, before he hit the spikes down below a thick green mist seemed to poor in from all sides. It engulfed Arthur and suddenly he wasn’t falling as fast, almost as if he was in a liquid instead of gas. Something nagged in the back of his mind that he should be afraid but he was still in too much shock to acknowledge it. He eventually felt the stone floor beneath him but far from the spikes ready to impale him moments before.

“It’s ok. You’re safe now.”

“Who?”

“You can hear me? No one’s been able to do that before. I don’t have a name, but know I am a friend. This is the second time I’ve saved you from such a death.”

“Second time?”

“You don’t remember the first time you were here?”

“I remember the cave but not what happened inside. You saved me from falling then too?”

“Yes, though my panicked method back than had more consequences than anticipated.”

“Consequences?”

“What happened just now, for one.”

Arthur blinked and suddenly he was pulled out of his shock. His body tensed as he shot bolt upright and his breathing came in sharp shallow pants.

“Oh god Lewis, he… he…”

“Shh, I know. You’re safe now I have you hidden. He most likely doesn’t know you survived.”

“He tried to kill me. Why?”

“I don’t know, but I promise he won’t get another chance to try.”

The mist suddenly shifted as if startled. “He’s down here.”

“What?! Why?”

“Arthur!”

Arthur shrank back in fear, shaking at the shout.

“He must have found out I saved you. You need to get out of here.”

“How? Lewis is in the direction of the exit.”

The mist was silent for a moment.

“I have an idea.”

The mist split to reveal something on the ground, next to Arthur.

“Is that my arm?!”

“Yes, I’m able to go inside it and control it. This might be unsettling for you but if you let me reattach your arm to your body…”

“Arthur, answer me!”

Arthur flinched and looked to his metal arm that was nothing more than dead weight now. He reached up and unlatched it from his shoulder. It fell to the ground with a clunk.

“You’re right it is weird, but neither of us is strong enough to take Lewis alone.”

He reached out and picked up the old severed arm. He then placed it against his stump. Immediately the mist started to poor into the arm, turning it green. The mist traveled up the arm and the green skin started to graph itself to Arthur’s pail flesh.

“Together we can make sure he never hurts anyone again.”


End file.
